nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The journey to Piston Peak/Arriving at the Air Attack Base/A wildfire at Pinecone Ridge/Meeting Blade Ranger/Replacing landing gear with pontoons
The way The journey to Piston Peak, Arriving at the Air Attack Base, A wildfire at Pinecone Ridge, Meeting Blade Ranger and Replacing landing gear with pontoons scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. (The screen shows Chug and Sparky as they make sure all of the tractors have crossed the road leading up to Propwash Junction, so that it is all clear for Dusty and the whole of Team Equesodor to leave. One of the tractors is a little one.) Chug: One, two, three, lil' jon-jon, and five. Okay, that's it. That's the morning rush. Highway's all clear, Duster, Team Equesodor. Percy: Thanks, Chug! Thomas: OK, Mayday, let's go over this again. Every single one of us Team Equesodor, we're all going with Dusty, just to always be there for him throughout all his training because always we're all his best friends. Mayday: I understand, Thomas, but can you and your whole team promise me one thing. Thomas: What is it Mayday? Mayday: make sure that he is safe. Twilight Sparkle: We all promise, Mayday. Pinkie Pie and Human Pinkie Pie: Cross my heart and hoped to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: That's right! Rest of Team Equesodor: (general agreement) All aboard for Piston Peak National Park! (The screen shows that the team are boarding on their planes while ) And we can get to Piston Peak with our planes, you know, these same planes we used during the Wings Around the Globe Rally. And in the . Mayday: You all got it. (to Dusty) Now, when you get to Piston Peak Air Attack, you're gonna ask for Blade Ranger. Dusty Crophopper: (starts his engine) Blade Ranger. Mayday: You got it. Yeah. He's their Chief of Fire and Rescue. He's an old friend of mine. He can train and certify you. Dusty Crophopper: Consider it done, Mayday. Skipper Riley: And, Dusty, be careful. Dusty Crophopper: I will. (flies off) Thomas: See you all soon. (blows his whistle as his and Twilight's plane take off) () Mayday: Good luck, Dusty! And farewell, everyone! Dottie: Take it easy out there! Skipper Riley: You can do it, Dusty! Chug: We're proud of you, pal! Sparky: Whoo-hoo! Good luck! (The screen shows Dusty and the whole of Team Equesodor all flying away, heading for Piston Peak, while the song "Still I Fly" plays. Dusty also makes a check on his torque meter, which the needle is in the green. As they all come to Piston Peak, they fly past a steam train named Muir, who blows his whistle and Thomas blows his whistle back and all the other steam engines blow their whistles and diesels honk their horns back as they all go past. Then a red-billed bird is seen arriving at its nest to be greeted by its babies, as Dusty and the whole team fly well high in the sky, and around a giant tree or through a hole in its trunk, while tourists are driving on the road through another hole. Then it shows some more tourists as they come to the entrance of Piston Peak National Park. Two of the tourists are RVs named Harvey and Winnie.) Winnie: Oh, Harvey, it's just like I remember. Harvey: Winnie, how many pairs of tires did you pack? Winnie: Harvey, you spoiled it. Now you spoiled the moment. (The screen then shows Dusty and the whole team flying past the entrance, located around a log cavern, and over the park, where some tourists are watching a geyser, while others are entering the Grand Fusel Lodge, being greeted by the superintendent Cad Spinner and the concierge André.) Cad Spinner: Hello! Welcome, guests, to the grand reopening weekend of the magnificent Fusel Lodge! (notices a guest with a dirty pick-up truck, and stops him) Ah, buh, buh, buh, buh, we're gonna wipe off those muddy tires, aren't we? Yes, we are. (allows the guest in, then spots another) Oh! Good heavens! Look who we have here! (The screen then shows Dusty and the whole of Team Equesodor flying over a field full of deer, before flying over the Upper Whitewall Falls, then above Anchor Lake, before reaching the Air Attack base on a mountain slope.) Twilight Sparkle: That's it! That's the place Mayday told us! Sunset Shimmer: Yep, the Air Attack base. Rarity: Right. Let's get down there and find the members and this Blade Ranger. (As they land and all of Team Equesodor got out of their planes and the rest of the members got out of , they notice PA speakers on the control tower playing the song "Muskrat Love". They see Patch polishing a window on the control tower, then Windlifter curling on a platform with bundles of logs. As he does this, he groans. Lil' Dipper is then seen sunning by using a corrugated steel reflector, while humming to the music. Then the team sees Maru, who has just dropped an item on his tire while in a hangar.) Maru: Argh! Stick shift! (mutters) (Then the team notices Cabbie, who is listening to a ham radio, which is playing an indistinct radio transmission.) Rainbow Dash: This is where Mayday want us to be at? It looks like the most boring place in all this national park. Applejack: It's just an ordinary Air Attack Base full of weird-looking firefighters. Rarity: It could certainly use a few more architectural flourishes. Or any architectural flourishes. Fluttershy: I think it's lovely. Pinkie Pie: I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. This place does not look like fun. They're just not right. Twilight Sparkle: Forget about that fact. Look at what they are all doing. Yeah, . Rainbow Dash: Okay, that's weird. (Suddenly, Drip jumps over the team from a very small hill.) Drip: Ripping! Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Thomas: Look out! Drip: (landing on the ground) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dynamite: Drip, what the heck is the matter with you? You nearly took off the guy's canopy and his pals' heads! Drip: But Blackout said it was okay to go, dude. Blackout: I did? Dynamite: He did? Drip: Yeah, he was like, (as he syncs his claw) "He's okay to go, dude." Dynamite: Hmm. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, I'm sorry. Fluttershy: Yeah, we're all so sorry. Dusty Crophopper: I know you're busy, but I am looking for Piston Peak Air Attack. James: That's right. And we all are as well. Drip: You are there! Blackout: Copy that, jefe! (Drip grunts as he and Blackout both do a high five.) Dynamite: Serving beautiful Vee-Six Valley since 1958. (to Dusty) You must be the SEAT and those must be your friends Team Equesodor. Hmm. We heard you all were coming. I'm Dynamite. This is Blackout, Pinecone, Avalanche... Avalanche: Hello! Dynamite: ...and Evel Kenumbskull over there is Drip. Drip: (spins before flipping over) Did you guys see that? Dusty Crophopper: Hey, guys, what's up? Dusty Crophopper: And I'm Dusty Crophopper. Lil' Dipper: Dusty Crophopper? Dusty Crophopper! (rushes over to Dusty) Blackout: (pushing Drip out of Dipper's way) Go, go, go, go, go! (as the team moves sideways out of the way) Let's move beside! Lil' Dipper: The air racer? Dusty Crophopper: Uh, hi. Lil' Dipper: Shut the hangar door! I-I-I'm your biggest fan! I have seen every single one of your races on RSN. Wow! Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's... really fascinating, isn't it, guys? Lil' Dipper: (to Dusty) You're smaller than I thought, but that's okay! Dusty Crophopper: Um, thanks. Lil' Dipper: So, what is a world-famous racing superstar doing here? Hmm. Dusty Crophopper: Um... Um, well... I'm here because I'm between races right now, so I'm... I'm helping out some friends... Lil' Dipper: Oh, that's so sweet! Dusty Crophopper: Back home. Lil' Dipper: I'm Dipper. That's what everyone calls me, so you can, too. (chuckles) Dusty Crophopper: Okay, Mrs... Lil' Dipper: "Miss." Dusty Crophopper: Uh, Miss. Lil' Dipper: Miss, yeah. Dusty Crophopper: Dipper. Lil' Dipper: Dipper. Dusty Crophopper: Yep. Lil' Dipper: Yep. Rarr! (chuckles) Dusty Crophopper: It was great to meet you. Yes, sure great. Thomas: Yep. Twilight Sparkle: And what is your full name? Any word before "Dipper"? Lil' Dipper: "Lil'." Ah, "Lil' Dipper." And are you really one of Dusty's biggest fans? Lil' Dipper: That's what I just said and only biggest fan from my perspective. Is this girl for real? (whispers to ) You know, I think Dipper has a crush on Dusty. I agree, . I don't know what Ishani would think of this. Me neither. Dusty Crophopper: (clears his throat) We're looking for Blade Ranger. Dynamite: He's out scouting for spot fires. He should be back in a few. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks. Windlifter: The one the Lakota call Haokah beats his drum with the wind to make thunder. With thunder comes lightning, and with lightning comes fire. Dusty Crophopper: Okay. Dash: Well, what did he... Bash: ...say? Ferdinand: Search me. Dusty Crophopper: (clears his throat) Yeah, very nice. Rainbow Dash: Uh... what are you talking about? Percy: And who is this "Haokah"? Lil' Dipper: Uh, uh... Windlifter, stop scaring our guests. I don't hear any drums! Windlifter: Kilawu. (Just then, a siren is heard blaring, and Patch's voice is heard through the PA.) Patch: All aircraft, we've got a report of a wildfire. (The firefighters then start moving.) Maru: Come on, boys, let's load up! Patch, drop the needle! (Patch puts the record disc of "Thunderstruck" on the record player to play it.) Dusty Crophopper: It's an actual fire? Lil' Dipper: Oh, yeah. It happens all the time. You guys only hear about the big ones. Patch: Fire is due to an unattended campfire. Location, 10 clicks northwest, heading two-niner-seven. Slow rate of spread. Ten acres with a northerly wind on it. (While Patch is talking, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche and Pinecone head into a hangar to get their parachutes, then they head back out. Maru attaches a pipe to Dipper so that she can collect water for making fire retardant, and drives backwards while attaching a trailer to Windlifter's undercarriage. The Smokejumpers then drive into Cabbie, who then takes off along with Windlifter and Dipper.) Thomas: I suggest that we all stay here. That's sounds like a great idea, Thomas. Dusty Crophopper: I gotta see this. (follows them) Rainbow Dash: Wait, Dusty! I'm coming, too! I am not missing this! Human Rainbow Dash: Me too! (jumps on Rainbow Dash's back) Let's go! No, Dusty, Rainbow Dashs, wait! (But it's too late as Rainbow Dash and her human counterpart follow Dusty, as Dipper, Windlifter and Cabbie come to the scene of the fire.) Lil' Dipper: Thar she burns, fellas! (Then Blade Ranger flies from the wildfire's smoke, before looping back around and releasing retardant over the edge of the fire.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Blade Ranger: (to the Air Attack team) All right, mud droppers, watch your altitude. Too low, and you'll spread the embers. Dipper, set up for a drop and vee the head of the fire. Lil' Dipper: Copy that. I'm away. (releases retardant onto another part of the fire) Blade Ranger: Windlifter, you're clear to maneuver. Windlifter: Windlifter copies. (drops retardant onto the fire) Blade Ranger: All right, Cabbie... Let's get some wheels on the ground. Cabbie: Jumpers, South Meadow looks clear. Should put you approximately 100 yards below the fire. Dynamite: (sees a gap in the forest from above) Looks good, Cabbie. Drip: Let's ride the silk elevator, boys! Cabbie: I will never understand why you gravel crunchers want to jump out of a perfectly good airplane! Dynamite: We're not! We're jumping out of you! (The Smokejumpers jump out of Cabbie, and fall with parachutes attached. Grunting, Dynamite detaches her parachute just as she approaches the ground, and all of the Smokejumpers do the same.) Pinecone: (landing on the ground) Ha! Dynamite: (talking through the radio to Cabbie) Everyone's down. We're good. Cabbie: Cabbie copies. Be careful out there. Blade Ranger: Dynamite, use that creek bed as a natural barrier to create a firebreak. Dynamite: All right, jumpers, let's anchor into the bed and start building a line. (Working together, the Smokejumpers move debris and fallen trees away. Pinecone picks up logs with her rake, Avalanche pushes them with his blade, Blackout cuts trunks, and Drip picks them up and moves them into a pile. Meanwhile, Blade spots a herd of deer running through the burning forest. Noticing a tree about to collapse on one of the deer, Blade swoops in from the air and uses his hoist to pull the deer to safety.) Dusty Crophopper: Awesome! Rainbow Dash: That was heroic! Human Rainbow Dash: (Catching up to the herd, the deer is then let go by Blade. Just then, Dusty, Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash zoom past Blade.) Blade Ranger: Who the... Get out of this air space! Dusty Crophopper: Oh, sorry. Sorry! Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash: Sorry! Sorry! Dusty Crophopper: Wha... (The three friends then suddenly fly through a cloud of retardant.) Dusty Crophopper: (coughs) Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash: (coughs) Lil' Dipper: Oh-oh! (Blade then glares, and the camera then shows Maru using a fire hose to wash the retardant off Dusty, Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash.) Dusty Crophopper: (laughs as he gets hit with water) Rainbow Dash: Whoa! So cold! Human Rainbow Dash: Boy, I hope your metal skin hasn't absorbed the ink from those pens, Dusty. Could be trouble, mister. Same goes for you Rainbow Dashs. Maru: Ah. That ought to do it. Well, back to work. I gotta mix up a fresh batch of retardant. Blade Ranger: Once you three are dry out, you and the rest of those others can wing it on back to the lodge with the rest of the tourists. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, I... I'm not a tourist. Actually, I... I'm the guy that May... Windlifter: He's the trainee. Thomas: And we all are here to help him. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: That's right. Blade Ranger: You're the SEAT Mayday radioed about? Oh, for the love of... Lil' Dipper: Oh, come on, Blade. He's not just some SEAT. Dusty Crophopper: No, no, no. Lil' Dipper: Seriously. It's Dusty Crophopper,... Dusty Crophopper: Hi. Lil' Dipper: ...the champion air racer. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, it's him, and me, Twilight and Thomas, , , you get the idea. Dusty Crophopper: Uh... "Champion." Lil' Dipper: Don't be shy. Come on! Tell him! Dusty Crophopper: No big deal. Lil' Dipper: He raced all the way around the world! Dusty Crophopper: (chuckles) I did. I did do that. Yeah, and we assisted him along the way. Blade Ranger: (unimpressed) The world wasn't on fire though, was it? Dusty Crophopper: Was the whole world on fire? No. Nope, no fire. Nothing to worry about. (in Frosty the Snowman's voice) Now that's a silly question. Dusty Crophopper: Yup. Scootaloo: Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle: And, and, and, he, um— yeah! What they said! Blade Ranger: Hmm. Maru! Maru: What?! Blade Ranger: Rip off his landing gear. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, wait, what?! Wait, what are you doing to him?! Maru: (chuckles, puts on his visor, and turns on a welder) (The welder shines at the screen, which then shows Maru putting pontoons on Dusty, while the team watch.) Maru: (singing while working on Dusty) ♪ Muskrat, muskrat candlelight ♪ Rainbow Dash: Uh, , do you know what he's doing? No idea. Victor? Victor: You'll see, , my friend. Dusty Crophopper: It feels pretty weird without the... the tip tanks. Maru: Tip tanks? (scoffs) You couldn't exactly go flying into fire with fuel tanks on your wings. Kaboom! Heh! Nope. You're gonna need these pontoons. They may be old... Dusty Crophopper: Old? Maru: But they'll let you scoop water right off the lake. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Cool! Ah, so that's what he's doing. Victor: Kevin: That's cool, boss. Dusty Crophopper: You're goofing on me. Do you have any new ones? Maru: New?! Ha! We don't even know what that word means around here. I rebuilt these babies myself. They're better than new. Give them a go! Dusty Crophopper: Huh? All right. (tries to move with his pontoons) Let me just get this... this... (tilts from side to side, muttering) N-No! No, wait! (his vertical stabilizer hits Maru's welding helmet, causing it to go over his face) Whoa, careful! Maru: Pop the wheels, genius! Dusty Crophopper: The whee... Yeah. Pop the wheels! (chuckles, then his wheels pop out of the pontoons, and he gasps) Oh! That's it! Maru: (taking his welding helmet off) Yeah, you think? Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, I'm tall. Look at this! Yeah, it's great. And cool! Maru: (mutters) Dusty Crophopper: (noticing some pictures of planes on the wall) Hey, you guys have a...a wall of fame j-just like the Jolly Wrenches. So, what's the deal? What do you have to do to get your picture up here? Maru: Crash. Dusty Crophopper: Oh. Thomas: Oh, my. Maru: Yeah, it's dangerous work, but that's the job of a firefighter. (grunts as he puts his welding helmet on a shelf) Risking their lives for people they don't even know. They fly in when others are flying out. It takes a special kind of plane. What does that mean, a special kind of plane? Category:Scenes